Bones Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Gloria: "Wow, this is the biggest family I have ever seen!" Announcer: "Gloria heads off to California on a mission to save a family with 500 adopted children." Joanne: "SOFIA DULCE BONES!" Bruno: "I hate you, mummy!" Submission Reel Meeting the Adopted Kids from Japan see Takumi, Ayaka, Kenji, Mao, Ai, Yuki, Yoshi, Kenta, Yuta, Kouki, Sakura, Sota, Ku, Megumi, Miyu, Daito, Tomoyo, Ren, Rina and Momoka gathered in the living room, watching a movie called Pokémon 3 the Movie: Spell of the Unown Gloria: "Hello there, darlings. Nice to meet all of you. My name is Gloria," Japanese vigintuplets get confused Joanne: "They do not understand English." Takumi: "、グロリアをあなたに会えて喜んで." (Translated to: "Pleased to meet you, Gloria.") Louie: "They are all well-behaved execpt for Daito, who fights over toys and answers back, and got kicked out of 18 schools for his disruptive behavivor " Meeting the Adopted Kids from Poland Joanne: "We have Agata, Bazyil, Aniela, Bendek, Dobry, Filipina, Kaz, Lilka, Jadzia, Jedrek, Jagienka, Jedrzej, Otylia, Stanislaw, Ksena, Lolek, Wanda, Zbigniew, Piotr and Truda." Gloria: "How are you doing today, darlings?" Gloria: "How old are you?" Gloria: "How do they behave?" Joanne: "Well, Jadzia, Kaz, Ksena, Wanda and Piotr are very well-behaved." Introducing the Kids from Canada meet Blake, Levi, Liam, Avery, Carter, Grayson, Danica, Eva, David, Owen, Evelyn, Nevaeh, Scarlett, Nora, Piper, Wyatt, Hudson, Alan, Felix and Teagan. Joanne: "These are our vigintuplets from Canada. They are 2 1/2 years old." Gloria: "Hello, there. Nice to meet all of you." Owen: "Nice to meet you too, Gloria!" Gloria: "How are you?" Teagan: "I am fine, thank you." Louie: "They are all well-behaved." Alan: "My favorite sport is hockey." Meeting the Adopted Kids from Thailand Louie: "These are Achara, Anurak, Chimlin, Chompoo, Aran, Bussaba, Chai Son, Kusa, Karawek, Kanya, Kannika, Chao Fah, Charanya, Dok Phi Sua, Kit, Kohsoom, Kraisee, Lamon, Phueng and Thu Kai Bok." Joanne: "They are all sweet well-behaved little angels." Kids from Australia Joanne: "Now, I will show you the kids from Australia. Their names are Lark, Audrianna, Kaelen, Kiel, Adaline, Abbey, Adnoartina, Darniel, Lawson, Bruno, Honour, Bindi, Lachlan, Elias, Gavin, Jewel, Jody, Jaylen, Hayley and Coleen." Gloria: "OK." appears Jewel: "G'day!" Bindi: "G'day, Gloria." Joanne: "Bindi, Jewel, Jody, Abbey, Lark and Hayley are well-behaved but not the rest of them." Introducing the kids from South Korea meet Kwang-sun, Gi, Shin, Ji-min, Joonsuh, Ye-jun, Hyo, Mun-Hee, Hyeonwoo, In-Su, Cho-Hee, Hae-Won, Kyung, Mi-Ok, Mi-Cha, Woo-jin, Joosuh, Eun-Kyung, Sang-Ook and Jin-Kyong Gloria: "And how well do they behave?" Louie: "Mi-Cha, Mi-Ok, Ji-min, Gi, Mun-Hee, Woo-Jin and Cho-Hee are perfectly well-behaved angels." slams the door Introducing the kids from France Joanne: "Here we have the kids from France," another room, we see Margot, Capucine, Clémentine, Flavie, Lorenzo, Pierre, Axel, Hugo, Maëlys, Yanis, Gabriel, Louise, Ambre, Eclair, Coline, Thibaut, Vincent, Elliot, Simon and Eloise Eclair: "Salut, Gloria." (translates to: "Hi, Gloria.") Louie: "That means, 'Hi, Gloria'." Gloria: "Oh, hello." Gloria: "And how old are you all?" Eclair: "Nous sommes trois ans." (translates to: "We're three years old.") Louie: "That means, "We're three years old." punches Gloria Gloria: "How well do they behave?" Joanne: "Well, Elliot, Eclair, Clémentine, Eloise, Simon, Lorenzo and Capucine are very well behaved, but not Axel and the rest of them." punches Joanne Kids from India Joanne: "We have Shanti, Apu, Asha, Yogi, Arlet, Brinda, Deepnita, Daruka, Cala, Baka, Aja, Paras, Ashok, Ananda, Mallika, Naveen, Avatari, Shasta, Mojil and Bansi." Kids from Germany Joanne: "Over there is Huey, Delaware, Kaiser, Johanna, Johan, Dale, Mathilda, Lotte, Daniel, Irma, Guy, Louis, Ludwig, Augustus...and there's Diesel, Abelinda, Sonja, Tanner, Trula and Nixie." Joanne: "They are all well-behaved, except Lotte." grabs Kaiser and bites him Kids from China Joanne: "That's Miao, Mulan, Fang, Chien Po, Hai, Mei-Lin, Ping, Zhou, Bao-Zhi, Chang, Lang-Hao, Ushi, Xiang, Wing, Xiu Mei, Zhen, Yang, Dao, Deshi and Fu-han." Gloria: " " Gloria: "How old are you?" Zhen: "12." Gloria: "And how do they behave?" Joanne: "They are all well-behaved execpt for Dao, who kicks and hurts people, and bullies others, especially his North Korean and South Korean siblings." tries to kick Gloria Introducing the kids from Greece Joanne: "There is Gogo, Katerina, Athanasios, Eleni, Ioannis, Nikolaos, Christos, Panagiotis, Dimitrios, Kostas, Maria, Vaso, Angeliki, Paraskevi, Basiliki, Aikaterini, Georgios, Vasileios, Evangelos and Georgia." Gogo: "Hello, Gloria." Gloria: "Hello and how old are you?" Gogo: "13." Gloria: "And how are you all?" Gogo: " " Gloria: "How do they behave?" Louie: "They are all very well behaved but not " Gloria: "Why is that?" Louie: " " Introducing the kids from New Zealand Gloria: "And who are those little darlings?" Joanne: "These are the vigintuplets from New Zealand named Nicola, Nathan, Toni, Shelley, Helen, Jessie, " Gloria: "Hello darlings." Louie: "They're 16 months old and they're all well behaved." Kids from Spain Joanne: "This is Miguel, Francisca, Tulio, Dolores, María Carmen, Antonio, Juan Carlos, Ramón, Luis, Jesús, Antonia, Manuel, Pilar, Concepción, Isabel Ángeles, Ángel, Sergios, Mónica, Raquel and Yolanda." Gloria: "How old are all of you?" Gloria: "And how do they behave?" Louie: "They are all well-behaved, except Manuel and Sergios." Gloria: "Why is that?" Louie: "They " Gloria: "I can only imagine." Introducing the kids from Turkey Louie: "In here, we have Bash, Can, Altim, Gokmen, Damla, Akay, Ender, Meltem, Doga, Umay, Zeki, Ruzgar, Kiral, Deniz, Sevilen, Ugur, Yagmur, Umut, Aysel and Kadri." Kids from North Korea Gloria: "And who are these kids?" Louie: "These are " Gloria: "How do they behave?" Joanne: " " Kids from Mexico see Alejandro, Isabella, Sofia, Iker, Matias, Camila, Romia, Regina, Santiago, Diego, Vincete, Leonardo, Ximena, Victoria, Renata, Nicolás, Emiliano, Sebastian, Mateo, Valeria, and Valentina Diego: "Hola, Gloria!" (translates to: "Hello, Gloria!") Gloria: "Hola to you, too. How old are you all?" Victoria: "Estamos 15 años." (translates to: "We are 15.") Louie: "That means 'We are 15 years old'." Gloria: "How do they behave?" Joanne: "The ones who misbehave are Diego, Sofia, " Gloria: "What do you mean? How so?" Joanne: "Well, " Kids from Wales see Harrison, Angus, Rhys, Reece, Noah, Amelia, Mikayla, Gemma, Zara, Tayla, Caleb, Vanessa, Chloe, Logan, Brock, Jacinta, Brontë, Zane, Adam and Tamara Gloria: "How old are you?" Gemma: "We're 11." Adam: "And we were born in Wales." Gloria: "And how are you all doing today?" Adam: "We're fine thank you." Gemma: " " Gloria: "How do they behave?" Joanne: "Unfortunately, Vanessa is the one who misbehaves." screams and Gemma cover their ears Gemma: "I've got these flowers for you, Gloria." Gloria: " " Kids from Scotland Gloria: "Who are the kids from Scotland?" Joanne: "Their names are Jock, Kyla, Rob Roy, Cora, Dhoire, Kendrix, Blaney, Minna, Tavey, Fearcharia, Fiona, Tara, Montgomery, Wynda, Torri, Robina, Mackenzie, Thane, Uisdean and Sinclair." Gloria: "Hello." Fiona: "Hello!" Tara: "Hi Gloria." Gloria: "How are you doing today?" Fiona: "We are doing fine, thank you very much." Gloria: "How old are you?" Tara: "6." Gloria: "How do they behave?" Joanne: "They're all good kids, except Jock, Rob Roy and Montgomery." Gloria: "Why is that?" Joanne: "Jock gets very poor grades in school, Rob Roy swears and Montgomery abuses his toys and uses bad language." Introducing the kids from Finland Joanne: "Over there is Kevin, Ellen, " Joanne: "They are all 21 months old." Kids from Italy Joanne: "We have Pablo, Dino, Alfredo, Giovanni, Angelo, Capri, Aldo, Bambi, Pietro, Carla, Rita, Marizzio, Marcello...Francesca, Elena, Concetta, Gino, Bella, Contessa and Diva." Gloria: " " Carla: "We're two!" Joanne: "They are also the sweetest well behaved little angels." Meeting the kids from Ireland Joanne: "Gloria, meet these kids from Ireland." Gloria: "Tell me their names." Vigintuplet #1: "I'm Dylan," vigintuplet #2: "I'm Ciara." Vigintuplet #3: "Keeva," Vigintuplet #4: "Sam," Vigintuplet #5: "Darragh." Vigintuplet #6: "Brianna." Vigintuplet #7: "Cassidy." Vigintuplet #8: "Alroy." Vigintuplet #9: "Sinead." Vigintuplet #10: "Clooney." Vigintuplet #11: "Emmet." Vigintuplet #12: "Enda." Vigintuplet #13: "Gearoid." Vigintuplet #14: "Hugh." Vigintuplet #15: "Gael." Vigintuplet #16: "Nuala." Vigintuplet #17: "Fergus." Vigintuplet #18: "Rionach." Vigintuplet #19: "Bartley." Vigintuplet #20: "And I'm Colleen." Gloria: "And how old are you all?" Gloria: "Were any of them good or bad?" Joanne: "Cassidy is very well-behaved, except for the rest of her siblings." Kids from Vietman Joanne: "We have Emily-Michelle, Duy, " Joanne: "They are all well behaved along with the rest of the children aged from 6 months to 2." Kids from Russia Joanne: "We have Anna, Igor, Czar, Alexel, Platon, Gleb, Pyotr, Sava, Olesia, Natasha, Irina, Oktyabrina, Liubov, Ksenia, Konstantin, Anatoliy, Pavel, Elizaveta, Orya and Melora." Gloria: "How old are they?" Joanne: "They're 12 months old and they are all well behaved." Kids from Ghana Joanne: "There's Eddy, Donkor, Kim, Abrewa, Garret, Lydia..." Donkor, Kim, Abrewa and Lydia's eyes are squeezed shut Gloria: "How old are they?" Louie: "They're all 9. In Ghana, it is considered disrespectful for a child to make eye contact to an adult." Gloria: "And how do they behave?" Louie: "They don't speak English, and they have been in the U.S. for 3 months now, and they get frustrated and angry when they can't communicate." pulls Introducing the kids from Tanzania Joanne: "We want you to meet Michael, " Observation Begins Gloria: "It wasn't long before Diego kicked off." runs away from Joanne and runs outdoors naked Diego: "Nos vemos pronto, idiota tonto!" (translates to: "See you soon, silly idiot!") Joanne: "Come back here, Diego, and put your clothes on before someone sees you!" Diego: "Cierra la boca, maldita mujer!" (translates to: "Shut your mouth, you freaking lady!") cut to: Gloria: "Did anybody in this family ruin any holidays?" Joanne: "Why yes. Halloween was simply awful, because Dylan disobeyed the rules of the road." Gloria: " " Louie: "And Thanksgiving was appalling because Hugh and " Gloria: " " Joanne: "Well unfortunately, Christmas was awful. The Thai vigintuplets are Buddhists and didn't get to celebrate Christmas with us. On Christmas Day, several kids got coal in their stockings. The Irish vigintuplets got revenge on Cassidy for being the only one who got presents. " Gloria: "How did the Thai vigintuplets feel about being left out?" Joanne: " " Gloria: " " Louie: "And New Year's Eve was " Gloria: " " Joanne: "St. Valentine's day was nothing but sheer chaos because ." Gloria: " " Louie: "And St. Patrick's Day was downright awful because " Gloria: " " Joanne: "Of course. Easter was...how do I say this?" Obaervation Continues Bruno: "Hey, Yoshi! Can Mario ride you?" Parent Meeting Joanne: "The last school Daito got kicked out of was Nha Carlsbad Head Start Center for making the whole class watch a disgusting Internet video called 2 Girls, 1 Cup. That video was absolutely disgusting...showing two young women...who were conducting themselves in fetishistic intimate relations, including defecating into a cup, taking turns in what appears to be consuming the excrement, and vomiting it into each other's mouths." Gloria: "That's disgusting, I could only imagine..." House Rules Naughty Pit Super Naughty Pit Around the World Reward Chart Joanne: "This is you in your own hot-air balloon, and you are traveling around the world." Green Smoothie Reflection Room Naughty Swivel Naughty Chair Stay in Bed Learn English Onward Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts